Amor fiel
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Un amor a escondidas...DickxKory


Amor fiel

Una joven entro a la oscura habitación, aquella que siempre le daban cuando iba a ese hotel, estaba con las luces apagadas, solo alumbrada por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana de cortinas corridas. Ella cerró la puerta y empezó a avanzar lentamente a la ventana…

-Pensé que esta vez no vendrías- Se escuchó en la habitación. Ella ya sabía no estaba sola y siguió caminando hacia la ventana para contemplar las luces de la ciudad. De pronto sintió como fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y un calido beso se implantó en su suave cuello…

-Me asustaste, te tardaste demasiado… ¿No te dejo salir de tu casa?- pregunto el hombre abrazándola por detrás y con su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras miraban las luces de la ciudad.

-Discúlpame, no me di cuenta de la hora. Estuve en la casa de Rachel - Respondió sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora –respondió la joven mientras volteaba y rodeaba con los brazos el cuello del joven – Te extrañe, no sabes cuanto – dijo antes de besarlo. Él respondió el beso con mucha intensidad…

- Entonces quiero que me demuestres cuanto me extrañaste – Le susurro cerca de sus labios y la beso suavemente pero con una intensidad única. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de ternura, de pasión, de deseo.

La necesidad de aire en los pulmones hizo que se separaran, pero él continuó besando su suave cuello, mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente, el apretaba aun mas el cuerpo de su amada al suyo mientras la apoyaba a la pared. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo desde los muslos hasta llegar a sus bien formados senos por debajo de su blusa. Se la quito dejando solo su fino brasier rosado.

La camisa ya en el suelo, los pectorales al descubierto y las delicadas manos de mujer sobre ellos, acariciando cada parte, cada músculo bien formado por los ejercicios. Sus manos bajaron hasta su abdomen bien marcado llegando a la correa del pantalón quitándosela en cuestión de segundos. La abrazo fuertemente para llevarla a la cama, pero antes de recostarla se deshizo del brasier que interrumpía el paso de sus manos por su cuerpo. Se deshicieron rápidamente de las ropas que evitaban el contacto de sus cuerpos. El amor era lo único que reinaba en el ambiente. Palabras que quedan en las paredes y en sus mentes, las mismas palabras que se repiten cuando se entregan en esa misma habitación desde hace 6 meses, 6 meses que se ven a escondidas…

-¡Ring! ¡Ring!

- ¿Alo?... Si… Eh… no… estoy en casa de Rachel… No no vengas por mi, me quiero quedar acompañándola, es que por su embarazo y sus cambios de ánimos, ahora esta deprimida ya que la compañía mando de viaje otra vez a Garfield... Esta bien, nos vemos mañana... Si adiós- Apagó el celular.

- Se nota que ese idiota no te conoce- replico el pelinegro- Si tu me hubieras hablado así, ya hubiera sabido que algo me ocultabas- le dijo mientras jugaba con los cabellos rojizos de la mujer.

- Si lo se, pero para mi desgracia el idiota como tu lo llamas es mi esposo y yo soy su esposa.

- Si pero tu eres mía, solo para mi, así estés casada con el, así te acuestes con el... solo serás mía por que me amas así como te amo- le susurro cerca al oído.

- Si ese es el caso, así te acuestes con Bárbara, tu esposa, aun serás siendo solo mío- pregunto de modo juguetón.

- Claro que si Kory, ya hicimos lo que otros querían: casarnos, mas no nos dijeron que tendríamos que serles fieles a las personas con las que nos casamos y a las cuales no queremos- Decía mientras le acariciaba el vientre por debajo de la sabana.

- Tienes razón, pero hasta cuando estaremos así, ya no aguanto a Speddy, es muy amable y atento en ocasiones, pero no me gusta su comportamiento altanero ante los demás, en especial con mis amigos- Dijo un poco triste la pelirroja.

- Es que el sabes que tus amigos son mi amigos y que no estaban de acuerdo con su boda, al igual que la mía, además que no s llevan bien con el.

- Al igual que con tu esposa.

- Te amo y me encanta la idea de amanecer contigo- le susurro de nuevo al oído.

- A mi también me encanta la idea, además que Rachel y Garfield no cubren, pero ¿tu no tendrás problemas con...?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Volviste a discutir con ella para salir?

- Son tantas las cosas que no me gustan de ella que es muy fácil el buscarle una pelea y salir para verte.

- Pero aunque su comportamiento no te agrade, ella te ama de verdad y creo que no me parece justo que ella sufra así...

-¿Y yo? Ella sabe muy bien que no la amo, que si me case con ella fue por la mentira que armo Bruno y tu padre, además que por la presión... Kory no soy feliz con ella, no la amo y seria capaz de discutir con ella una y mil veces, solo por estar contigo...

Un apasionado beso puso una pausa a la conversación...

- Nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes de no haber sido por esa mentira ¿verdad Dick? Nos hubiéramos casado, ya esperaríamos tal vez nuestro primer bebe, como siempre lo había soñado.

- Si tu padre no te hubiera obligado a irte a España, si no me hubieran mostrado las fotos de tu supuesto noviazgo, si no nos hubieran separado por un año…

-Todo eso ya paso, solo nos queda el presente y esperar el futuro…

- Un futuro que quiero compartir contigo Kory…

- Y yo contigo Dick, así sea a escondidas de los demás, ya no me importa, quiero pensar en mí y también en ti.

- Déjame hacerte mía solo como yo se hacerlo- Y la beso en el cuello- Hoy quiero amanecer contigo…

- Pues que no sea solo hoy, que sean todas las noches que quiera nuestro amor.

FIN.


End file.
